Swimming Laps
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: It was the perfect day for the team to do some laps in the pool, unfortunately Sena can't swim. One Shot. HiruSena towards the end.


FASH: I've recently become obsessed with the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven, not that this has anything to do with the fic, just making conversation... I like that song...

Disclaimer: I can only hope...

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sunny, warm, not a cloud in sight, Hiruma cocked his gun and smirked. 'The perfect day to swim some laps.' He'd called everyone at eight o' clock that morning and told the team to meet up at Deimon's Public Pool. Although it wasn't quite public anymore, he'd made sure of that.

The team slowly began showing up, swim trunks and towels slung over their shoulders, except for Sena who was carrying a duffel bag with stuff Mamori probably deemed essential for a day at the pool. Hiruma scoffed and rolled his eyes, there were probably at least three different types of sun block inside the bag, not to mention whatever else the girl probably thought Sena would need. Thankfully the girl herself was not able to come to the practice today, there was one less thing to worry about.

He paced at the side of the pool, grinning at the men who stood nervously in front if him.

"Today you're all doing laps, by noon we're going to have a little _contest_." His grin widened when he saw his teammates tense. "I'm going to separate you all into two teams and we'll have a little race, the team that wins get's to go home at noon. The team that loses has to stay until they can match the time of the winning team." He frowned when he saw people beginning to relax, frowning even more when Sena tensed up more than he already was.

"Get changed and get in, you have three hours until noon, so you'd better get some good fucking times. Don't fuck around." The team gulped and nodded in unison before making their way to the change room.

Minutes later the team was splashing in the pool until they spied the glinting weapon moving in Hiruma's hands, then they started their laps, except for Sena, who was standing in the shallow end nervously.

"Fucking shrimp, why the fuck aren't you doing your laps?" Sena dropped his gaze to the water and blushed hotly. "Umm, Hiruma-san, I uh... I can't do laps." Hiruma frowed. "Why the fuck not?" Sena glanced up, blushing harder. "Well, uh, you see... I can't swim."

There was silence for a moment before Hiruma placed his hands on his hips in aggravation. "So? It's easy to learn if you start drowning, you'll get the hang of it." Sena stood there in shock before Monta decided to come to his rescue.

"Hiruma-san! That's just not right! What if he actually does start drowning!" A few other team members nodded in agreement, nervously starting their laps again when Hiruma threw them a look.

"There are a bunch of other people in the pool, if he does start going under, I think someone will notice and be able to help him, and if everyone is able to_ not_ notice the fucking shrimp drowning I can always give him some mouth to mouth resuscitation." He smirked evilly when Sena blushed harder and Monta sputtered angrily. "What the- that's not-what do you mean mouth to mouth!"

The other teammates had turned to stare at the commotion, a few eyes widening at the words 'mouth to mouth' before Hiruma slowly turned to face them, glaring.

They decided to just ignore whatever happened at the shallow end of the pool for the rest of the day.

"Fine, I'll teach the fucking shrimp how to swim, but if he doesn't get the gist of it within an hour I'm going to go with the drowning idea." Monta looked moderately pissed off but gave the rather freaked out looking Sena a pat on the shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad, I think."

Sena barely managed to suppress his whimper.

"No, no, no! You're doing this all wrong fucking shrimp!" "I can't help it, I sink naturally!" Hiruma huffed, coaching Sena from the side of the pool was not working out, so he was going to have to actually get in the water himself.

Hmm, holding onto Sena to keep the boy from sinking, both of them soaking wet... Why hadn't he thought of doing that before.

Hiruma immediately stripped of his shirt, and since he was already in his swimming trunks he just jumped right in beside the sputtering Sena.

"Here, grab onto my hands. I'll get you to kick properly first, then we'll see if you can swim in a straight line and then I'll teach you to tread the water." Sena looked up at him fearfully, but took hold of Hiruma's outstretched hands, kicking slowly as Hiruma began walking backwards, pulling Sena along the water's surface.

"That's right, keep it up fucking shrimp. I'm going to let go of your hands now, just keep it up." Hiruma gradually let go of Sena's hands and frowned a bit when he saw that the younger boy just kept his arms in front of him.

"Oi, fucking shrimp, move your arms damn it! Haven't you ever watched anyone swim before?!"

Okay, so maybe Hiruma wasn't a good swimming teacher, thankfully Sena was a fast learner when he had to be and once Hiruma had demonstrated the proper way to use his arms he figured he would be more than ready for the competition at noon.

Sena would be the last swimmer of the team he was on. 'I hope we win.' Because as much as Sena loved splashing around in a pool, doing laps really wasn't as fun. Unfortunately the teams seemed to be pretty evenly matched and Sena just knew that even if he could actually swim now, that didn't mean he'd be able to swim_ fast_.

He waited anxiously as the second last person from both teams, Juumonji and Ishimaru, reached the other side of the pool and began swimming back, Ishimaru had a couple seconds head start on Juumonji but the blonde was quick to catch up. Sena threw a nervous look over to his side where Taki was proudly proclaiming to his teammates that he had a 150 percent chance of wining.

Unfortunately for Taki both Ishimaru and Juumonji reached the edge of the pool in the middle of the blonde's speech and since Sena was alert he jumped right in as soon as Juumonji reached out and touched the ledge.

It took around five seconds for Taki to realize why everyone was yelling at him, and by that time Sena was practically halfway across, but the blonde was able to move a lot more swiftly through the water and was right on Sena's tail on the way back.

'I won't loose!' "A-ha-ha!"

Their hands reached the ledge at the same time and in near unison the team turned towards Hiruma for his verdict.

"I suppose you can all go home for now." Everyone gave out a collective sigh of relief before making their way back to the change room, eager to get dressed and get away before Hiruma thought he should impose some other sort of training on them.

Which left Sena still partially emerged in the pool as he tried to push himself up onto the concrete with unsteady arms. Hiruma outwardly scoffed at the sight, but was quick to come to the rescue, holding out a hand for Sena to grab onto and pulling him out of the water.

"Uh, thanks for teaching me how to swim Hiruma-san." Sena said awkwardly as he shifted his feet against the rough surface below him before reaching out and giving the older boy a quick hug.

Hiruma stood still for a moment, not quite sure how to proceed, hugs were something girls did to each other, not guys. "Che, if you want to thank me so much why don't you give me a kiss." Hiruma asked only _slightly_ sarcastic, eyes widening in surprise when Sena actually lifted himself up on his toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before turning and running into the change room where everyone else was.

Well, that had been an interesting turn of events, maybe he should wait up for the little guy and help him carry that duffel bag of his home, hell, maybe he should just carry the duffle bag _and_ Sena back home and demand a couple more kisses for being so damn nice.

Hiruma let out one of his trademark chuckles as he put his T-shirt back on and leaned by the exit of the change rooms casually. Sunny, warm, not a cloud in sight, it was the perfect day to make Sena his.


End file.
